


open up your loving arms (i want some)

by fullmetalruby



Series: febslash fembruary [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Femslash February 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetalruby/pseuds/fullmetalruby
Summary: Karin is horny, Sakura is hot, and Sasuke is absolutely not helping matters at all.[Femslash February 2021 | Day 1 | Red]
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Karin
Series: febslash fembruary [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139714
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	open up your loving arms (i want some)

**Author's Note:**

> once again i have surfaced with something that is not good, but it is as complete as you're going to be getting out of me. ive never really done a challenge month like this before, so we'll see how far i get. it will probably be a lot of not very good and not very long stuff.
> 
> written for femslash february @femslashfeb on tumblr, but facilitated by the timbitat discord
> 
> title is from "You Spin Me Round (Like A Record)" by Dead Or Alive.

Karin has never been fond of the color red.

She’s already seen enough blood in her years to last her a lifetime. Stains that never quite come out of clothes, leaving them a dirty brown no matter how much cold water she uses or how soon she soaks them. For a long time she just resigned herself to wearing black. She couldn’t stop the blood from soaking her clothes, but she could stop it from being so noticeable.

Her hair is, of course, cherry red, but that’s the rest of the problem. Her hair. Being an Uzumaki is dangerous, and that red hair is the main identifier of one. And that famous Uzumaki hardiness crosses over to their fucking _hair_ , because of course it does, rendering it nearly impossible to dye any other color. The best Karin or her mother ever managed was the light suggestion of whatever other color they tried. Still bright red, but faintly purple or black or blue when the light hit just right.

Across the table, Sasuke is sipping at his alcohol. He’s wearing a henge that makes it look like his eyes are the same color as hers. They split off from Suigetsu and Juugo last week for a job, and they need an excuse to be travelling together that isn’t _married_ or _engaged_ or whatever. Sasuke can pull those cons with Suigetsu or Juugo all he wants, but Karin got over her crush on Sasuke a long time ago and if he was ever interested in her at all he’s never hinted at it. So, yeah. If anyone asks, they’re siblings. They can pass close enough.

“How many is that?” She nods at his drink.

His look is indecipherable. The alcohol doesn’t really do anything to him, but he’s pretty and androgynous and not about to turn down drinks other people buy for him. “Five.” His henge-red eyes flick over to a girl over at the bar. “The last three have all been from her.”

Karin tracks the girl out of the corner of her eye. There are no immediate signs of her allegiance, but Karin would know shinobi chakra in her sleep. “Do I need to step in? Look out for my precious little brother’s virtue?”

“Do what you want,” he dismisses.

If the girl at the bar notices her, she doesn’t show it. She seems to be keeping a closer eye on Sasuke, which makes sense. Most people do. It tends to be a fatal mistake. Karin taps the girl on the arm.

_Oh._

Under her hand, where she just tapped, just a little teensy tap to get Mystery Girl’s attention, there’s nothing but solid muscle. God, those biceps must be harder than fucking _steel_ . And of course, because it’s Karin’s lucky day. she’s also fucking _gorgeous_.

Her hair is cropped short to frame her face, and the pretty pink color of it makes her bright green eyes pop. The corners of her mouth are already set in a cute smile. Her skirt is short enough to not be out of place in an establishment like this, but unlike every other woman in here, she looks like she could shatter diamonds with her thighs.

Karin has never been a subtle creature, though she is a proud one, and later she’ll deny it but she squeaks a bit once those bright green eyes are focused on her.

“Can I help you?” Elder gods, even her _voice_ is pretty. 

It takes Karin a moment to gather her brains back up from where they’ve leaked out of her ears. “Uh. Yeah. Um. Stop buying drinks.”

Mystery Girl looks intrigued, and her smile changes a bit. Like Karin is a dog in a pet shop window, doing cute little tricks.

“For my brother,” Karin clarifies. “He can’t hold his liquor, and we need--”

“Those drinks weren’t for him, and he knows it.” She glances over at Sasuke, who’s hiding that stupid smirk of his behind his glass. Not only can Sasuke hear them (because of course he can) but Mystery Girl knows it. “He thinks he’s slick, but if he doesn’t stop being a little bitch I may have to tell everyone in here about his first kiss, and we wouldn’t want that, now would we?”

Sasuke’s face twists into what Karin can actually only call a _pout_ , and he puts his drink down. He stands abruptly and moves out into the throng of dancers on the floor-- his travel cloak makes him look out of place, but one look at his face makes everyone forget about such a silly little thing.

“We went to the Academy together,” Mystery Girl explains before Karin can even ask. “Haruno Sakura. Love your hair. How do you get it to be that color?”

“Genetics, unfortunately. Karin,” she returns. What kind of parents name their child _Sakura_ when she has hair that color? She resists the urge to ask Sakura if her parents hate her.

Sakura leans forward. “Matches your eyes. I’m jealous.”

Karin pointedly does _not_ look at the way leaning over has made Sakura’s chest more visible. Sakura is dressed to get laid-- v-neck shirt and a skirt like that? She glances away, and her eyes catch on Sasuke already chatting up some poor bastard for his booze.

Even Sasuke, eternal virgin (maybe, Karin doesn’t know for sure) is out there getting some. _What the hell_. Plucking up her courage, Karin turns back to Sakura and does a similar move-- rests her arms on the table in front of her and leans her chest over them. “Wanna see what else it matches?”

**Author's Note:**

> the fact that sakura isnt drawn as fucking JACKED in the series is a sin, it is homophobic, i will be in contact with my lawyers forthwith, kishimoto has stopped answering my calls. anyway i wanna die between her thighs.
> 
> check me out on tumblr @fullmetalruby


End file.
